


More misadventures in Babysitting

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Eda had told Luz and Amity she could watch their daughter for the day, but sometimes even disaster stikes under the most careful eyes...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	More misadventures in Babysitting

Eda stood at the table, going through several boxes of human items Luz no longer had the need for, and maybe Eda could sell for some extra income in the market. King walked into the kitchen, happily bouncing with joy. "What are so happy about, wait- where's the little rugrat." King looked at her her, a smirk of pride on his face, "Oh, she wanted to see Auntie Lilith so I let her in the guest bedroom. Eda went back to the box and continued to scour the items.

Fifteen minutes later, the little girl happily skipped into the kitchen, holding the small box in her hands. Odd smears on her fingertips and shirt, Eda looked down at her in puzzlement "Isn't that my--- Oh Titan no..." She thought and quickly hurried down the hallway, as King just burst out in a fit of giggles. The room to the guest bedroom was wide open, revealing Lilith taking a midday nap. Eda approached, revealing the horrible scene. "Did i do something wrong, Gamma?" asked the little girl who had followed Eda into the room. Eda picked her up "No, sweetie. But I have an idea..."

Luz and Amity sat at the small table in the market, enjoying a quiet lunch by themselves when Luz's phone buzzed. She picked it up and opened the message from Eda, and put her hand over her mouth trying to hold in the laughter that immediatly bubbled up inside her. Amity looked over "What? Did something happen?" Luz looked up and slid the device over to Amity "Oh, you could say that." Amity looked down revealing the picture of the sleeping Lilith, their daughters upper body in the frame giving a thumbs up and the biggest grin. Lilith's faced caked with what appeared to be several types of lipstick and mascara. The text beneath from Eda simply read "Going to talk to Principal Bump about starting a Cosmetology Coven, found a really good teacher..."


End file.
